The Chief and The Commander
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: Everyone's favorite airbending/earthbending couple is back for another cute, sappy, romantic-comedy stereotypical Lumi fic. The commander is back in town and the chief is the company of his choice. But when jealous spirits and cold feet rise, will they continue their rekindled romance?


**A/N: Here I am with yet _another_ stereotypical Lumi romance fic. I don't know why, but muc like the rest of the fandom I absolutely adore these two for each other. The tough girl and the goofball is there anything cuter? Throw in my adoration for mature romances (often featuring people over 40 because they're much les cheesy than romances involving teens and characters my age) I've read some beautifully written Lumi fics so I hope I do it justice. R&R's appreciated. If there are any fics you guys would like me to read and review drop titles/links and I'll try to get around to reading them. Seriously. I will. I have nothing better to do.**

 **Fun game: Spot the Rick &Morty reference.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're going out on a _date_ Beifong!" Korra exclaimed. The avatar's _current_ job was to tend to Lin's hair. _Quietly,_ and Lin cut her eyes at the young woman to remind her of such. Korra then quickly worked to clean up her mildly offensive statement.

"N-not that you're not an attractive woman or anything it's just-"

"It's just unlike you, auntie. That's all." Her niece, Opal, added in her sweet voice that made everything sound better.

Lin had recruited the younger women to help her get ready for their date tonight for two reasons. 1. The younger women were much more up on the current beauty trends than Su and Kya. 2. They were much easier to intimidate into keeping their mouths shut.

Now the four women sat in Asami and Korra's shared apartment in front of the vanity which was littered with curling irons, combs, and an assortment of makeup. Draped over the mirror were several outfit choices.

"Where are you guys going?" Asami inquired.

"This new place off East RC," Lin replied.

"How much time do we have to work on you?" Opal pondered.

"Forty-fi-" But Lin was cut off by a curious Korra.

"Is this guy someone in the police force?"

Lin was flabbergasted.

"Like I would seriously tell you that!"

"Is it a guy at all?"

" _Wait, what?!_ Will you all just shut-up already?" Lin finally snapped.

The room was silent and she could finally Beifong was a certifiable hero. She was the fearless chief of Republic City's police force, daughter of a legendary war hero, and one of the main soldiers in avatar Korra's small army. So then why the hell was she so nervous about a date? Was it because she hadn't been on one in over twen-er-fifteen years?The intimidating woman managed to have her way for all of a minute before Korra, of course, started back up with the questions.

"Who are you going out with?" She propped herself up on the vanity.

Lin's mind raced back.

 ** _3 weeks earlier_**

It had been dreadfully peaceful following the demise of Kuvira, and Lin found herself almost missing the drama. Work at the station had slowed to nothing, but petty thefts and the occasional armed robbery. It had been a welcome change a week following all the events that had gone down earlier in the year, but now Lin found she was able to take off from work sometimes hours early. The criminals were laughable and easy to detain. There was simply nothing happening. So when Pema, of all people, invited her over for tea and cookies on a Thursday evening she had ultimately accepted.

Now she was beginning to regret that.

Lin and Pema sat at a small, round table in the shade of a fruit tree that overlooked the man made training arena, Tenzin had painstakingly built for him and his air bender off spring. Pema was serving the sweet, hot tea and vanilla cookies with her and Tenzin's youngest baby attached to her hip. As she complained, Lin watched Tenzin's family, including Bumi, play air Frisbees.

"Now that Bumi's an air bender all Tenzin does is spend even _more_ time training. I already have all these kids, and Bumi is like a fifth child." Pema shuddered at the thought. "And we all know I don't need any more of those."

 _Tenzin doesn't seem to think so._ Lin thought as she silently sipped her tea.

When Tenzin had left her for the mild mannered, non-bender, Lin had been jealous and resentful of Pema. The girl was years younger than both of them, vibrant, pretty, and agreeable, much unlike Lin herself. Pema had happily begun rebuilding the air nation with Tenzin, but now nearly twenty years and four children later, the woman had dimmed.

"You look lovely today Pema," Lin complimented. It wasn't a lie. Pema was still young and her body had bounced back fantastically after the baby. She wore a light yellow cotton dress and an orange shawl around her thin shoulders.

"Thank you. You look great as well." She bagan nursing her baby and as she did, she fixed her tired brown eyes excitedly on Lin. "So Lin, I've always wanted to ask you; what is it like being the chief of police? I imagine it must be awfully exciting. Gosh I wish I had joined when I was younger."

Lin was surprised to hear that.

"Really, I never knew you were interested in the police force before, Pema."

"Sure...I know we had our differences in the past, but I've always admired your strength." Pema's brown eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," Lin blushed. "Well, things at the station have been slow since avatar Korra's last show down which is why I'm _here_ and not there; bunch of small time crooks and drug dealers around. It's nothing the boys can't handle without me. I've actually been having more fun hanging out at my sister's place and getting to know my nieces and nephews." Lin smiled reflectively. She had grown fond of Su-yin's children and looked forward to visiting Zaofu.

"That's wonderf-"

" _Watch out!_ " A familiar booming voice shouted grabbing Lin and Pema's attention. A brass Frisbee was flying their way fast.

Pema gasped, but Lin stood and bended the Frisbee dead in its tracks. Bumi glided, somewhat haphazardly towards the two women using the staph Tenzin had given to him as a gift. He landed in front of a fuming Pema and a surprised Lin with a remorseful grin on his face.

"Uhhh sorry, Pemmy."

"Really, Bumi," Pema huffed. "I would think you of all people as a former non-bender would understand what a pain your little air-bender games are. Can't you all be a little more thoughtful?"

"Hey, brother man is the boss at this air-bending stuff, not me," he shrugged. Then he turned his attention to Lin.

"Linny, Lin, Lin; how's it shaking, girl? You're looking good." His eyes scanned Lin appreciatively and she crossed her arms across her chest. She was only wearing a green top and a pair of white linen pants, but the ensemble clung to her fit shape attractively. Problem was Lin wasn't used to being considered attractive.

"Bumi," Lin nodded, with a small smile. Bumi's amused grin and booming laughter was infectious and he had always had a way of making her smile. "You're looking pretty sharp out there in that arena; those air-benders kicking your ass into shape?"

Bumi grimaced, stretching his back. "They're kicking my ass alright. Hey how about you help me out and even the score? Pema you don't mind, right?"

"Oh sure," Pema waved her hand dismissively. "Why should I want to enjoy company of my own anyway?" her voice was dry and sarcastic.

"Great, let's go Lin." Bumi pulled Lin into him before Lin could protest and the two took off with Bumi as the pilot.

"I guess I'll be back, Pema." Lin announced over her shoulder as they flew away from Pema.

Pema gave a forlorn smile and a small wave and Lin felt bad. Mother/wifehood had made the once vibrant, young woman weary and eager for companionship outside her husband and kids. Lin did not envy the woman's lifestyle.

"Alright folks," Bumi announced as he landed in front of Meelo, "the cavalry has arrived."

"HEY, no fair you can't bring Auntie Lin into this!" Meelo cried foul. He placed his small fists on his small hips, defiantly.

The Ikki, Tenzin's youngest daughter, ran up to Lin and tugged her pants. "Auntie Lin's going to be on our team?" he big, brown eyes gleamed.

Lin smiled warmly at the little girl. "Looks like it, kid."

Milo continued to voice his disagreement until Tenzin put a silencing hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Meelo, sometimes the direction of air can change or shift. And you have to be ready before that change-" He closed his eyes as he went into his lecture.

Lin and Bumi's eyes met at the end of a mutual eyeroll and they smiled at each other in amusement. Good old Tenzin. Nothing had changed since they were kids. Bumi, nudged Lin began animatedly mocking his brother's tall stance and mouthing his speech word for word. Lin, Milo, and Ikki, covered their mouths as they tried not to laugh. As soon as Tenzin was done giving his speech, everyone snapped to full attention.

"Right you are, brother, right you are," Bumi nodded.

Tenzin grinned. "Glad you agree, cuz team Menzo is gonna kick you guy's butts!" He pointed at them, childishly.

"Yeah!" Milo cried, pumping the air with his fist as Tenzin lifted the small boy on his shoulders.

It was so ridiculous and un-Tenzin like that Lin couldn't help laughing out loud.

"We'll see about that!" Bumi cried, lifting his niece onto his shoulders as well.

"Yeah!" She cried.

Bumi leaned into Lin with a confident grin on his mature, handsome features that made Lin's heart thump.

"We're gonna kick ass," he whispered.

Lin shot him a conspiratorial smirk. "Damn straight!" she punched her hand.

As the match went on, the teams were tied. Lin was having a hard time keeping up with the light footed air benders, while simultaneously figuring out ways to use her element to best match their's. They had outpaced her in the air and had tripped her up, but this only spurned Lin to keep going.

Lin soon realized that her tactful, polished style of bending wasn't going to cut it and ditched that early into the match. Instead she thought of Aang and of Su-yin. How they were similar in that they used their elements in innovative, unconventional ways. She then applied it with the precision and power of Toph and the fluidity of Katara. Soon, Lin was having more fun than she'd had since she could remember. She felt challenged. She felt carefree. She felt like _winning!_

"Yahoo! Looking sharp out there Beifong." Bumi high fived Lin.

"Let's win this!" Lin shouted back.

And win they did for the next fifteen minutes. Finally, Pema announced that there was cake and ice-cream inside, making the entire family decide to stop for a break. Bumi and Lin, volunteered to stay and clean up.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Linny," Bumi said, "you were great out there. Of course what else can you expect from the notorious L-I-N."

Lin giggled and she could feel herself blush a little. Blushing! What was she, a teenage girl?

"Hey, thank you for pulling me into it. That was more fun than I've had in _years_. Of course what else can you expect from the notorious B-U-M-I?"

Bumi laughed. His familiar, booming laugh and Lin smiled appreciatively. She had missed her childhood friend. He was a good, humorous man, and being around him always stirred up nostalgic memories.

"Nothing's changed about you Bumi," Lin shook her head.

Bumi's heart skipped a beat when the woman gave him one of her small, gentle smiles. Rare indeed was a smile or a laugh from Lin. That was what made them all the more special. And when you were lucky enough to see one, they were beautiful. Her pink lips softened her smooth ivory skin and clear Jade eyes.

"Nothing's changed about you either Linny," Bumi smiled back, "still bad ass, still beautiful."

"Um.." Lin was certain that her skin was the same color as Asami's lipstick at this point. "We should head up with the rest-"

"Wait, Lin." Bumi pulled her arm gently. "I…would really like to catch up. I feel like when I first got to town I just kind of, uh, dropped in on you."

Lin smirked, amused. "You don't say."

When Bumi first arrived into town, he had immediately paid Lin a visit. Unfortunately, the entire police force was in a fanatical frenzy. They were all vying to hear stories about Bumi's mission, being Avatar Aang's son, and growing up with the Chief.

"I'm Sorry." Bumi blushed then continued; "but I want to catch up alone. I'v missed you. I've missed us." He stated pointedly. He felt like a young man all over again.

"Bumi, I…" Lin what? She had missed him too. The way theycould talk about anything and Bumi would put a positive perspective on it, his goofy sense of humor, and how he made everything fun.

"There's this great place on the outskirts of East Republic City. Earth's Finest Fare. It's traditional Earth Kingdom food and fusion place."

"Really?" Lin's jade eyes lit up.

Toph hadn't been much of a home maker, but occasionally when work was slow, her mother did cook. She even ate with the girls and packed them leftovers for school in the morning. The menu was almost always traditional dishes she had favored growing up in the Earth Kingdom. As a result, Lin had grown to love traditional Earth Kingdom food.

"It's a nice little low-key spot and I know Earth Kingdom food is your favorite." Bumi sang.

Lin chuckled and punched Bumi in the shoulder. "Alright, alright, fine. I'd actually love to go. Dinner with your knuckle headed ass is bound to be interesting anyway."

Bumi grinned. A punch in the shoulder from Lin was better than one of her smiles.

"It's a date."

* * *

"Daaammmnn, Beifong, I see you, out here going for brothers." Korra exclaimed. Asami and Opal's mouths hung open in shock.

"Kor- _ra!"_ Asami reprimanded her girlfriend. She seemed scandalized by Korra's statement.

"What?" Korra shrugged. "It's not like you didn't think that too, but I like Bumi for Beifgong."

"Oh, auntie, I think it's so romantic." Opal swooned. "Bumi clearly likes you very much."

"Really, you think he does?" Lin was embarrassed and yet she couldn't help being excited. Here she was over fifty, chief of police and she was giggling with girl' s young enough to be her daughters about… _Bumi._

"Obviously!" The three younger women exclaimed.

Asami cracked her knuckles; her eyes were glinting with a renewed determination.

"And we're going to make sure he can't take his eyes off you tonight." She smirked.

With that last statement, the impromptu glam squad descended upon Liin and got to work.

 **A/N: Did you guys spot the Rick and Morty reference?**


End file.
